The Renegade Hunter
by Monkey Levi
Summary: Satu menit Haruno Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah taring dilehernya! Beruntung ada orang asing yang menyelamatkanya..dan ditahan karena perbuatanya. Bisakah seorang pria yang menciumnya penuh cinta dan gairah benar-benar mempunyai komitmen dalam hubunganya ?
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha family has a secret ...

One of their own have a promises with rogue vampir.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Vampire-Hunter, dia bersumpah akan membunuh semua Vampie Rogue yang telah membantai semua keluarganya dan menyebabkan dia menjadi Vampire Half-Blood, Namun suatu hari pertemuanya dengan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menjeratnya dalam ciuman menggairahkan namun membuatnya berada di ambang keputusasaan, tetap menjadi Hunter dan gadis itu-Soulmatenya-akan dalam bahaya atau menjalani hidup seperti manusia normal dan melupakan balas dendamnya?

Once hunter always a hunter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyxholmes presents

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE RENEGADE HUNTER

a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warnings!

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standar Desclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter one

Sasuke masuk ke dalam hutan dan mendekat ke pohon kecil, bau rogue masih tertinggal disana, dia yakin rogue itu pergi sesaat sebelum dia kesini, rogue itu pintar tebak Sasuke. Kemungkinan itu membuatnya berbalik ke jalan yang dia lalui sebelum ini, tapi Sasuke benar-benar yakin dia tidak mungkin kehilangan rogue itu, pohon itu hanya berjarak 10 feet dari tempatnya dan dia bergerak sangat pelan mendekati rogue itu, mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap gerakan rogue itu dan dalam sekejap rogue itu menghilang, tapi itu tidak mrubah apapun, dia tetap kehilangan jejak rogue itu.

Sasuke merasakan getaran kecil disakunya dan melihat layarnya. Kedipan kecil dilayar itu adalah sinyal dari mobil SUV miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di tepi hutan ini. Sasuke kembali memasukan alat itu kedalam sakunya dan kembali ke mobil SUV, itu jalan terbaik untuk saat ini menurutnya.

...

Ini tidak mungkin, pikir Sasuke. Rogue itu ada disini, ini daerah para wisatawan biasa menginap, dia yakin perawatan pintu masuk vila itu sangat ketat melebihi penjara bawah tanah sekalipun, dan disana juga ada stasiun untuk para polisi hunter. Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya itu, Rogue itu berhasil menembus penjagaan para polisi hunter. Dia harus menghubungi Naruto sekarang.

...

"Oi karin .." panggil Sakura

"What?" Karin menurunkan gelas wine-nya dan menatap Sakura.

"More arrivals .." Sakura menunjuk pintu masuk dimana tunangan sepupunya itu datang bersama temanya, Juugo.

"Oh sui! I missed you so much baby!" Karin mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Suigetsu, dia berniat menciumnya andai saja suara Sakura tidak mengganggunya, "Please stop it Karin! Aku tidak ingin menonton opera sabun saat ini!" Sakura memutar matanya bosan, Selalu seperti ini jika sepupunya bertemu dengan tunangan-nya dia tidak mengenal tempat untuk bermesraan, dan itu membuatnya mual.

...

"Karin tolong pegang ini sebentar .." Sakura menyerahkan gelas Wine-nya pada Karin, dia butuh toilet sekarang.

"Where are you going dear?" Karin menerima gelas sakura dan bertanya kemana dia akan pergi, "Toilet .." sahut Sakura

"Oh come on nikmati pesta ini dear, apakah kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan para pria di pesta ini? Atau mungkin kau lesbian?" Sakura memutar matanya jengah, dia bosan dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan karin, dia bukan lesbian hanya saja dia malas menjalin sebuah hubungan, baginya semua pria itu brengsek, terkecuali ayahnya. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan toilet sekarang karin, wine itu membuat perutku mual dan satu lagi, aku bukan lesbian, ingat itu!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan aula pesta itu dengan kesal dan mendengar gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Karin.

Sakura berjalan mengitari vila milik Suigetsu, dia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam, pesta itu mebuat kepalanya pusing, jadilah dia disini sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan binatang atau seseorang yang akan menyerangnya disini, dia bukan gadis penakut dan dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal mistis apalagi Vampire, baginya itu hanya oming kosong.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati angin dihutan konoha ini dan tanpa dia sadari ada dua vampir yang mengamatinya sejak tadi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya.

CRAASSHHH

DUUKKK

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya oleng kesamping dan kepalanya menghantam bebatuan, rasa sakit langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, sepertinya lengan kirinya tergores sesuatu yang sangat tajam dan dalam, dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyerangnya. Samar dia melihat siluet dua orang yang berdiri dihadapanya sedang berdebat sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, Dia berusaha bangkit dan segera masuk kedalam vila untuk meminta pertolongan namun rasa sakit langsung menghantam kepala dan lenganya, Sial! Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, Apakah ini akhirnya? Siapapun tolong dirinya, dan dia bersumpah akan mencium siapapun yang menolongnya, persetan dia perempuan atau laki-laki.

JLLEEBB

BRUKKK

Sasuke berhasil menusuk Rogue itu tepat dijantungnya tapi sial dia kehilangan yang satunya lagi. "Akh!" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang gadis disana, dia melupakan gadis itu rupanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri "Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam dan mengobati lukamu" Sasuke menggendong gadis itu tanpa persetujuanya, Persetan dengan itu Sasuke yakin gadis itu tidak bisa berdiri sendiri saat ini.

"Masuklah, kau akan aman didalam nona .." Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu tepat didepan pintu vila itu, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi vila itu, dia harus kembali ketempat dimana Rogue itu terkapar.

Sasuke mengamati jasad Rogue itu, pantas saja dia bisa menembus penjagaan stasiun polisi hunter, mereka Rogue kelas menengah tapi sayang sekali yang satu berhasil melarikan diri.

"Siapa namamu tuan?" Sakura bertanya pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi, dia tidak masuk kedalam vila dan memilih mengikuti orang itu, "Dan Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menyerangku?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara gadis itu, seharusnya dia masuk kedalam vila dan mengobati lukanya bukan malah mengikutinya, gadis ini gila pikirnya. "Mereka Rogue Vampire, sepertinya mereka kelaparan, dan bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk masuk kedalam, lukamu harus segera diobati .." Sasuke memandang tajam gadis didepanya berharap gadis ini mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu tuan .." Sakura menjawab dengan cepat. "siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke, "Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tadi tuan .." Sakura kesal dengan orang didepanya ini.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa kubaca!" sungguh Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa membaca gadis didepanya ini, harusnya dia bisa kecuali mereka Vampire dan Soulmatenya, Sasuke menyingkirkan asumsi bahwa gadis ini Vampir, dia baru saja diserang oleh Rogue jadi asumsi itu sangat tidak mungkin jadi apakah mungkin gadis didepanya ini Soulmatenya?. "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa membacaku?" Sakura menatap pemuda didepanya bingung, membaca? Dia pasti sudah gila pikir Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis didepanya ini, matanya yang teduh, hidungnya kecil tapi pas untuk wajahnya, dan bibir pinknya yang kissable, dan entah bagaimana sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah mengklaim bibir gadis ini, dia tidak bisa menghentikanya sungguh tubuhnya menolak untuk berhenti, gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali. Sasuke terus mengecap segala rasa yang ada dimulut gadis ini, wine yang sangat memabukan baginya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti.

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat pemuda didepanya ini menciumnya tiba-tiba, awalnya dia merasa kaget namun lama-kelamaan dia hanyut dalam ciuman itu, damn! He s a godkisser!.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka saat dirasa pasokan udara mereka habis, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin terus mengklaim bibir itu, gadis ini membuat gairah yang selama ini dia pendam bangkit dan menimbulkan getaran listrik ke tubuhnya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah soulmatenya.

"Satu ciuman tidak apa-apa untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku .." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, Pria didepanya ini memberikan efek yang sangat luar biasa terhadapnya, dia merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan saat pria itu menciumnya, dan dia ingin lagi, What the hell she s thinking!

"Uchiha Sasuke .." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan gadis ini tadi, "Dan namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tuan uchiha .." Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke, "No, cukup panggil Sasuke saja, usiaku baru 22 dan panggilanmu tadi membuatku terlihat sangat tua .." Protes Sasuke. "Baiklah sasuke-kun? Bisakah?", Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, dia merasakan panggilan itu membuat hatinya hangat, "Tentu Saki .." Sasuke menjawab dan kemudian mengklaim bibir Sakura, Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam dan menggairahkan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang Uchiha Sasuke .."

Haii ,,,, Saya balik lagi nih bawa fic gaje padahal yg itu belum kelar tapi malah ngebuat yang lain: '(

Yosh ditunggu komentar kalian semua ya ,,

And special thanks to silent readers: ')


	2. That Girl

Nyxholmes presents

.

.

.

.

.  
THE RENEGADE HUNTER  
a Naruto Vampire fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.  
Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!  
Not for children!

.

.

.

.

.  
Standar Desclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

.  
Chapter two

Sakura melangkah ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Dia sangat lelah bahkan untuk sekedar naik ke tempat tidur. Dia mendekat ke jendela kamarnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki dibawah sana. Dia menajamkan penglihatanya kebawah dan perlahan keluar menuju balkon kamarnya, disana dia melihat Suigetsu dan juga Karin sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka terlihat menjaga jarak denganya, tapi laki-laki itu terlihat seperti orang baik menurut Sakura.

Suara bariton terdengar di telinga Sakura saat dia mendekat, itu bukan suara Suigetsu, suara itu milik laki-laki itu dan terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga Sakura tapi dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu denganya. Sakura melihat mereka berjalan ke arah gudang belakang tempat penyimpanan mobil bekas, Sakura mendengarkan mereka berbicara dan mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu. Sekalipun mereka telah menghilang dibalik gudang itu, pertanyaan dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu masih terngiang di otaknya. Sakura merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi dia tidak dapat mengingat itu.

Sakura masih berdiri dibalkon sebelum sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensinya. Suigetsu dan Karin telah kembali dari gudang itu, mereka memasuki vila tempat mereka menginap. Sakura mengamati mereka untuk sesaat dan melangkah masuk sebelum mereka melihatnya berdiri di balkon ini. Sakura benar-benar lelah dan dia ingin segera tidur tapi keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya, dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat sekarang, dia memegang kepala bagian belakangnya dan mencoba melangkah ke tempat tidur namun noda merah ditanganya membuatnya berhenti seketika.

What the heck ? Mengamati tanganya dan memastikan itu adalah darah, Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencoba melihat luka dibagian belakang kepalanya namun sial dia tidak bisa melihatnya, dia mencoba mencari kaca kecil atau apapun yang bisa membantunya melihat kebelakang kepalanya namun dia tidak menemukan apapun disana, hanya ada handuk , dan beberapa sabun.

Sakura menghela nafas, bukan hanya kaca, dia tidak menemukan aspirin atau pain killer atau apapun disini, dia harus turun kebawah dan mencoba menemukan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya atau dia akan tidur dengan kepala berdenyut hebat dan itu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Mungkin dia akan menemukan apa yang dia harapkan untuk mengobati kepalanya. Sakura tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka itu, dan mulai khawatir seseorang menaruh sesuatu di minumanya kemarin malam, salah satu dari obat perangsang atau sejenisnya. Sakura baru saja menuruni tangga dan mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Oh, Suigetsu," dia mendengar Shion memanggil Suigetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Karin membawa Sakura dengan wajah pucat dan itu tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Dia membawa Sakura naik ke kamarnya dan memastikan dia menguncinya dan tidak kembali semalaman, apa Karin mengendalikanya ?"

"Yes, she had to"

Sakura membeku ditempat saat mendengar jawaban Suigetsu. Karin mengendalikanya ? Dia melakukanya ? What the...

"Kenapa ?" Shion bertanya "Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Rogue berhasil masuk kesini dan menyerang Sakura tadi malam." Suugetsu menjelaskan. "Salah satu anak buah Orochimaru," Suigetsu menambahkan saat melihat wajah heran Shion. "Sakura baik-baik saja, Sasuke datang tepat waktu sebelum mereka menghisap darah Sakura,"

"Sasuke?" Shion bertanya saat Sakura mengulang nama itu dikepalanya. Dia mengingat kejadian dimana Suigetsu dan Karin berbicara dengan orang asing itu. Mereka berdiri dikegelapan dan melihat ke arahnya, memberi tahu namanya adalah...

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Shion menyebut namanya dan berputar di fikiran Sakura, dan menambahkan, "Vampire Half-blood itu. Dia disini juga?"

"Ya, dia sedang memburu anak buah Orochimaru dan mengikutinya kesini. Dia membuat dirinya dalam masalah dengan menyelamatkan Sakura dan menghentikan rogue itu"

Keheningan seketika melanda dan Sakura berniat mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang ini, tapi dia tidak mau tertangkap. Dia yakin mereka akan berhenti berbicara jika mereka tahu dia disini.

"Jadi ini Uchiha Sasuke," Shion berujar, "Vampire half-blood Uchiha Sasuke telah menyelamatkan dua orang di awal musim panas ini dan sekarang, dia mengambil resiko untuk tertangkap dan menyelamatkan Sepupu ku?" Shion bertanya dengan nada pelan "Tidak kah itu berarti untukmu Sui ?"

"No!" Suigetsu menjawab cepat "Tapi aku tidak akan melepasnya!"

"Apa kau serius tentang ini! Dia baru saja menyelamatkan sepupu ku dan juga sepupu Karin, tunanganmu ! Dia mengambil resiko demi menyelamatkan Sakura, apa kau-"

"Dia musuhku Shion!" Suigetsu mengiterupsi dengan cepat. "Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengambil resiko itu, tapi aku lega dia melakukan itu dan Sakura selamat."

Shion menghela nafas pendek dan memutar kepalanya, "Aku akan menemui Sakura."

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri untuk saat ini Shion." ujar Suigetsu, dan Sakura mencoba mendekat untuk melihat Suigetsu menghentikan Shion saat dia akan menaiki tangga. "Karin menghapus ingatanya tentang ini dan memanipulasi fikiranya bahwa dia kelelahan dan ingin tidur. Tinggalkan dia sendiri sampai besok, kau mungkin akan membuatnya mengingat kejadian ini jika kau bicara denganya." Sugietsu menambahkan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Shion bertanya, terdengar khawatir.

"Selama dia tidak bertemu Sasuke dan para Rogue itu lagi, ingatan itu akan tetap terkubur." Suigetsu memastikan Shion. "Dan sekarang biarkan aku menghubungi Kabuto untuk menyelidiki ini."

"Apa kau yakin itu mereka ?" Shion bertanya, dia masih ragu tentang ini.

"Kami rasa Rogue itu melompati gerbangnya, aku rasa salah satu dari mereka berhasil kabur saat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman dan berhenti saat aku memergoki mereka."

"Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman ?" Shion bertanya saat Suigetsu mengatakan mereka berciuman. Sakura mengerti, bagaimanapun dia masih sedikit terkejut saat ini. Dia mencium pria yang tidak dia tahu dan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari para Rogue Vampire yang menyerangnya?

"Aku akan menjelaskanya nanti," Suigetsu berjanji. "Aku benar-benar harus menelfon kabuto."

"tapi kenapa mereka berciuman?" Sakura mendengar Shion bertanya saat Suigetsu membimbingnya masuk ke perpustakaan.

Terlalu banyak yang Sakura lupakan disini, pintu tertutup sebelum Suigetsu sempat menjawabnya. Sakura sangat ingin tahu jawabanya.

Sakura tetap berdiri disitu untuk benerapa saat, fikiranya berputar saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan mereka sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Karin menghapus ingatanya dan memanipulasi itu kedalam kepalanya bahwa dia lelah? Dia diserang oleh Rogue Vampire, apapun itu, dan seseorang bernama Sasuke, yang juga setengah Vampire, menyelamatkanya...menyebabkan dirinya dalam bahaya? Dan Sakura menciumnya?

Karin menghapus ingatanya lah yang sangat menggangu Sakura. Apa maksudnya itu? Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Cukup, bagaimanapun saat Sakura mengira hal tersebut, sekelebat ingatan berputar dikepalanya, hanya sekilas dan itu membuatnya kecewa dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tapi satu yang dia ingat adalah pria dengan rambut pirang.

Sakura mengangkat tanganya memegangi kepalanya, dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Menunggu hingga rasa sakit itu mereda. Hanya sesaat sebelum Sakura mendengar pintu terbuka.

Sakura bersembunyi ditempatnya saat mendengar suara kaki mendekat dan pintu perpustakaan terbuka. "jadi?" terdengar suara Suigetsu bertanya.

"Semuanya beres, aku sudah menguncinya di gudang belakang." itu suara Karin tebak Sakura

"Baiklah. Aku ingin dua orang berjaga digerbang depan. Periksa semua mobil yang masuk, samping, bawah, atas dan pastikan semua aman sebelum mereka masuk kesini. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi. Mengerti!" Suigetsu terdengar sedang menelfon seseorang diujung sana, sepertinya para petugas yang berjaga didaerah sekitar sini. "Semuanya aman, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi kabuto. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuknya, tapi Kabuto dan Konan sedang berlibur kau tahu, setelah mereka kehilangan bayinya dan butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali kesini. So, in the meantime, i want you Karin.." Sakura mendengar Suigetsu berbicara seduktif dan mereka mulai melangkar ke kamar mereka, Sakura memastikan mereka masuk kekamar dan mulai menuruni tangga. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah dia harus pergi ke gudang belakang untuk menemui seseorang yang bernama Sasuke yang telah mengambil resiko untuk menyelamatkanya. Dia ingin mendapatkan kembali memori yang telah dihapus oleh Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan keluar dari vila, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, dia tidak ingin tertangkap atau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatanya.

Sakura berlari menuju gudang belakang setelah berhasil keluar dari vila. Sakura menghela nafas lega saat menemukan pintu gudang tidak terkunci, dengan mudah dia membuka pintu kemudian masuk kedalamnya dan memastikan pintunya tertutup kembali.

Dia menemukanya, laki-laki itu duduk menyender di dinding dengan tangan terborgol di tiang sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam saat Sakura pertama kali melihatnya, tapi Sakura membuat suara tanpa dia sadari, atau Sasuke sadar keberadaanya hingga laki-laki itu membuka matanya.

"Sakura?" dia memanggil namanya lembut, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa ingatan melintas dikepalanya, mengirimkan rasa sakit yang bertubi padanya.

Berteriak, Sakura memegang kepalanya dan berlutut. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa sakit ini menyerang kepalanya, dia tidak takut apapun terkecuali rasa sakit ini.

Hal pertama yang Sakura rasakan adalah tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai gudang, beruntung kepalanya tidak terbentur apapun, dan kemudian samar dia mendengar suara yang menyebut namanya berulang-ulang.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sakura bicaralah?"

Sasuke memanggilnya berulang-ulang dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Seseorang yang mengambil resiko menyelamatkanya dan berakhir dengan dia terkunci disini.

Sakura ingat sekarang, dia sudah mendapatkan ingatanya kembali. Dia diserang dua Rogue, Sasuke datang menyelamatkanya, dan ciuman itu, begitu menghanyutkan. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menjawab setelah dia mendapatkan semua ingatanya.

"biar kutebak, Karin menghapus ingatanmu dan kau baru saja mendapatkanya kembali?" dia bertanya. "Bagaimana-"

"Aku pernah melihatnya." Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat.

Sakura berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dia duduk disamping pria itu. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya padanya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "merasa lebih baik kurasa."

Sakura tertawa kecil, dan menyelipkan poni yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya. "Kepalaku sakit."

"Itu tidak akan lama, saat kau mendapat kembali ingatanmu, sel-sel otakmu akan kacau untuk beberapa saat."

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak percaya ini. "Aku mendengar Suigetsu mengatakan pada Shion bahwa Karin menghapus ingatanku."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dia akan melakukanya saat dia mengambil alih kesadaranmu dan menuntunmu masuk kedalam vila." Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu?"

"Saat itu aku melihatmu dari jendela, aku mendengar suaramu dan itu terasa familiar bagiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya, kemudian kepalaku berdenyut hebat dan saat aku turun kebawah untuk mencari obat aku mendengar Suigetsu sedang berbicara dengan Shion." jelas Sakura

Sasuke mengerti, "Melihat objek dari bagian ingatan yang dihapus bisa membuatnya kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" jujur Sakura masih belum mengerti situasi ini. "Suigetsu adalah Vampire tapi dia tidak menghisap darah manusia, dan Karin adalah _Mate_ -nya, seorang mate bisa menghapus memori seseorang. Itu adalah bakat alami seorang _Mate_ , dia akan muncul saat _Mate_ sudah melakukanya dengan takdir Vampirnya.." terang Sasuke

"Melakukanya?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dia tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke tentang _Melakukanya_. "Sex." jawab Sasuke cepat. "Tapi percayalah Suigetsu pria baik, dia akan menjaga sepupumu dengan nyawanya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku ?" Sakura sungguh khawatir dengan situasi ini, dia tidak percaya dengan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya padamu, andai saja aku bisa meng _klaimu._ " Sasuke menunduk, dia tidak bisa membawa gadis ini walaupun dia adalah _Mate-_ nya, terlalu beresiko baginya.

Keheningan melanda mereka, Sakura masih tidak percaya ini. "aku akan mencari alat untuk membuka borgolmu." Sakura berdiri dan mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka borgol Sasuke, bagaimanapun ini salahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mencari alat untuk membuka borgolnya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi pas didekapanya, pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada leher Sakura, gadis itu menguncir rambutnya tinggi hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, _Sial!_ Wanita ini benar-benar membuat gairahnya bangkit. "Ketemu!" suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar dari fikiran liarnya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha membuka borgolnya,Jarak mereka terlalu dekat dan keadaan ini bisa membuat Sasuke hilang kendali. "Kau bisa membuka kuncinya?" Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan ini, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dia harus diam dan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya.

"Aku pernah bekerja paruh waktu di toko kunci saat SMA, dan aku pernah di ajari trik untuk membuka kunci dengan peralatan sederhana." terang Sakura. "Apa kau punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat atensi Sasuke terpusat sepenuhnya pada gadis itu, sungguh ini membuatnya terkejut. "Aku punya, dia sudah meninggal.". Sakura terkejut dan menyesali pertanyaannya tadi, "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama sekali." Sasuke akui pertanyaan itu membuat ingatan tentangnya berputar kembali dan itulah mengapa ia tidak ingin mengklaim Sakura sebagai _Mate_ -nya, dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanya dimasa lalu. "Selesai!" Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sasuke membuka borgol itu, ia berterimakasih pada Sakura dan harus segera pergi dari sini. "Terimakasih." Sasuke baru saja membalikan badanya sebelum sebuah tarikan membuatnya kembali menatap Sakura.

 _CHUUPP_

Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat Sakura tiba-tiba menciumnya, perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas permainan Sakura. "Bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke." Sakura berbisik lirih ditelinga Sasuke, dan Sasuke tahu dia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan Sakura. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, dia akan membawa Sakura bersamanya...


End file.
